


The Interview

by greeneyedsourwolf



Series: SpnAboBingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, In Rut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Sex, Omega Dean, SPNABOBINGO, True Mates, Zachariah Being a Dick, slick, spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedsourwolf/pseuds/greeneyedsourwolf
Summary: Castiel Novak is over-run with work. He's stressed and tired and needs a secretary.So, along with six other candidates, he brings Dean Winchester in for a job interview. He's a 22-year-old omega with past experience in waiting tables, mechanics, and most importantly, some past experience with secretarial duties at the garage he used to work at. He's more than qualified, a perfect fit for the position.Written For:SpnAboBingo, Square Filled: True MatesSpnKinkBingo, Square Filled: Office Sex





	The Interview

“An omega? Do you think he can handle the job?”

Zachariah strolled across the room, his dark, leathery shoes tapping against the wood floor as he made his way over to the Cas’ desk with a quirked - but judgmental - eyebrow raised. He set his beige coffee cup down in front of him and sat down in the chair vertical to Cas’ with a huff.

Castiel opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. He contemplated the idea of reprimanding Zachariah for his blatantly sexist views, deciding against it as the alpha began to speak again.

“If it were me, I wouldn’t even bother with an interview,” he said. “I find that betas are best for secretarial work. They’re quiet and obedient, and they get the work done without being distracting.” He picked up the mug resting on Cas’ mahogany desk and blew at the steaming liquid before taking a tentative sip.

“His resume indicates that he’s more than qualified for this position.” Cas sighed, typing random words into his computer, hoping he just might look busy enough for his stepfather to leave.  “And I’m not concerned with whether or not he’s going to be distracting. He’ll be answering phones and making copies, not stripping.”

Zachariah’s company was merging with another and the last few months Cas had been busy. Overworked, stressed,  _miserable_. He decided a couple of weeks ago that he needed an intern or a secretary or  _someone_  to help him balance his regular work with all of the accounts that were dropped on him because of the merger.

So, he put in a request for a secretary. A week or so later he was met with a stack of job applications and told to pick whoever worked best and schedule appointments with them.

He was going to interview all seven candidates before he made a decision; Dean Winchester was today’s interviewee. He was a 22-year-old omega with past experience in waiting tables, mechanics, and most importantly, some part-time secretarial duty at the garage he worked at.  So far Cas had sat through three interviews and none of them had impressed him all that much. He was hoping this interview would go better than his last three. In fact, he was counting on it.

Zachariah let out an amused chuckle at the idea, “No, of course. It’s just… Do you really want an omega working for you? I mean, twenty-two? He’ll be pregnant in no time, and then you’ll just have to find a replacement…”

“What makes you so sure he’s in a relationship and ready to have pups?” Castiel asked bitterly. He didn’t give a single fuck about Dean’s gender, or anyone’s gender for that matter, he just wanted reliable God damn intern/secretary person. There was only so much of Zachariah’s bullshit that Castiel could take at this time of day and the old alpha was dangerously close to pissing him off. He didn’t even know why he was still here, they had discussed what they needed but he just kept the conversation going.

Zachariah scoffed. “He’s an omega, it’s their biology,” he said dismissively. He straightened his tie and stared at Cas. The older alpha eyed him carefully, foot tapping noisily against the hard floor. “Do you have an omega of your own, yet Cas?” He asked before taking another sip of his coffee, this time more confident in it’s temperature.

“It’s  _Castiel_ ,” he retorted quickly. He looked up from his computer screen, lips pursed in a tight frown, “I don’t think mine or Dean’s relationship status is any of your business. And as far as Dean’s job is concerned, I haven’t even interviewed him yet so there is nothing to judge.”

Cas saw the shadow of a man through the blurry glass of his door before he heard his hesitant knock. He glanced at Zachariah and then at the clock, swearing as he realized there had been a noticeable change in time since he had last looked.

He looked back up, speaking loudly enough for the man to hear, “Yes, come in.”

The door creaked open slowly, a smiling face with a head of sandy, brown hair popping around the corner of it. Cas took note of his emerald green eyes and how they naturally searched his office, taking note of himself and Zachariah.

“I- They told me to-” He was obviously nervous, Cas couldn’t tell if it was because of the interview or the presence of two alphas. He shuffled around and took a deep breath, “Hi, I’m Dean. I’m here for the interview?”

“Yes, of course,” Castiel did his best to conjure an inviting smile, hopefully kind enough to make up for the sinister grin on Zachariah’s face.

Dean entered the room awkwardly, eyes darting from alpha to alpha as he walked. Dean’s eyes met his own and the omega suddenly stopped for a moment. His sniffed around, looking surprised and confused and something else Cas couldn’t quite recognize.

“Is there something wrong?” He spoke up, feeling a nervous wave of concern wash over him. He moved to the side so he could see the omega better, clicking out of the random document he had been paying attention to.

Dean shook his head and flashed an anxious smile at the two of them before continuing his stroll across the room and taking a hesitant seat in the chair next to Zachariah’s.

The omega’s foot immediately began tapping against the floor, “So, which one of you is Mr.Novak?”

Castiel’s head tilted, eyes scrunching suspiciously at him. It wasn’t a harsh look, but he quickly realized it was enough to add to Dean’s anxiety. The bitter-sweet scent of nervous omega began to seep into the room.

And then Cas realized why Dean looked like he was about to crawl out of his skin, “Zachariah, I believe it’s time for you to make your leave. I want to get this interview going.” He glanced at his stepfather, noticing the way he was ogling Dean.

A fiery anger ripped through his gut, but he cut off the growl growing in his throat before it could manage out of his mouth.

Zachariah looked away from Dean and cleared his throat. He pushed himself up and out of the chair with a grunt, “Alright then.” He ignored his stepson’s unusual behavior in favor of dismissing himself, leaving the office with an audible click of the door closing.

\-------

Dean couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. All he could manage was squirming in his seat as he stared at the alpha in front of him.

His skin was on fire, his core burning up, and his blood boiling hot. He didn’t know what to do, where to go, or what to think. He wasn’t sure if the alpha across from him had even noticed until he spoke up, “Zachariah, I believe it’s time for you to make your leave. I want to get this interview going.”

Mr.Novak - which is what Dean was calling him until he figured out the alpha’s first name - seemed familiar with the older alpha, almost familial. Zachariah followed his direction, getting up and walking away. Dean stayed quiet until the older alpha left the room.

Then a quiet, fleeting whimper escaped his mouth, “ _Alpha._ ”

“ _Omega,_ ” Mr.Novak greeted. His eyes flickered red, reacting to what Dean imagined was bright gold in his own irises. “I uhm… wasn’t expecting this.”

Dean could smell the alpha, arousal and nerves all bunch up together to create possibly the most intoxicating scent he has ever come across in his life. He didn’t know how he was keeping it together - how either of them was keeping it together. If he smelled as good to the alpha and the alpha did to him, then he didn’t understand why Mr. Novak didn’t already have him bent over his desk with his knot hot and swollen inside of him.

He shuddered even at the thought of it. Mr.Novak was a large alpha, easily six foot and very obviously fit. The muscles of his chest and torso bulged slightly through the nice, blue dress shirt he was wearing.

Dean was sure the alpha’s knot would amount up to something quite impressive if his body was anything to go by. He ground down on his seat thinking about it, whining pitifully when his clenching hole was met with nothing, left wet, empty, and awaiting his alpha.

“Y-You’re tellin’ me, man,” Dean replied weakly. He leaned in across the desk, trying his best to pick up on the alpha’s musky scent. Thankfully, Mr.Novak leaned in for him, giving the omega a better chance to smell him. He wiggled and whined at the musky scent of him, “You smell really good.”

The alpha purred, “You do as well.”

And holy  _fuck_ , his voice is the hottest thing Dean’s ever heard in his life. It’s deep and rough and Dean could imagine him whispering dirty things into his ear as he fucked hi-

“You’re in heat, puppy,” he warned as if Dean couldn’t feel the pure, unadulterated  _need_  that was coursing through his body. His pants were damp with slick, having already soaked through his underwear the minute Zachariah left the room.

“ _Want you,_ ” Dean breathed. He suddenly lifted himself from his seat and leaned over the desk, ready to climb over the damn thing if the alpha didn’t get his hands on him already. He looked at the alpha, taking in his soft features: blue eyes, forehead wrinkles, and dimples to the side of his smile. The man was probably in his late twenties or early thirties and really was  _very_  good-looking.

“We need to talk, Dean,” Mr. Novak said.

“We can talk later,” he insisted. He was quick to make a sound of discomfort. He didn’t want to talk, he wanted to  _fuck_. “Right now both of our mouths have more important things they could be doing.”

Mr. Novak barked out a laugh. He was about to argue with the young omega before he was pulled into a heated kiss and effectively pushed back into his seat.

Dean quickly climbed across the desk, taking advantage of the angle he had as he slid down into the alpha’s lap with a filthy grind. The movement was enough to pull a needy moan out of both of them, their gasps growing louder as Dean continued his to move his hips.

He combed his fingers through the alpha’s hair, pulling him in for another rough, tangled kiss. It was hot and messy and Dean could feel the alpha give in and let go for a fleeting moment, his hands gripping Dean’s hips, crotch grinding up against his ass hard enough to make the omega whine into his mouth.

 _Yes_ , this is what he wanted. He wanted the alpha to let go and lose control and fucking _take him_. He wanted to be fucked hard and fast and rough and left mated, knotted, and splendidly full of his alpha’s seed.

Dean smiled into the kiss at the smell of the alpha’s rut, he knew it was only a matter of time before it would be triggered.

“Want you,” Dean fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. His body was screaming at him to just  _touch_  the alpha already, but Mr. Novak grabbed his wrist before he could get the second button undone, staring at the omega with a mix of arousal and hesitance. Dean immediately resisted his grip, “No, please alpha! Please, I need you…”

He dove back in suddenly, desperate for another kiss. He would take whatever touch the alpha would currently allow. And okay, Dean wasn’t usually this needy, but he also wasn’t usually unexpectedly thrown into a true mating cycle with a hot ass alpha. Currently, he didn’t care about whether or not he was being needy, he was more focused on the burning hot desire setting his insides on fire and his poor, leaking hole that kept clenching onto nothing.

“Please, I need you  _so bad_ ,” he whimpered again when the alpha pulled away from him.

“I know pup,” he shushed. “I know, I have you. It’s okay.” The alpha reached for Dean’s hands, softly pulling them behind the omega’s body. “Keep them there,” he ordered gently.

Dean almost protested, but his urge to follow the order surpassed any other thing he was feeling. And so he sat, wiggling impatiently on his alpha’s lap.

 _His_  alpha.

The next thing Dean knew he was being stripped from the waist down. His slacks clung to his skin, they were damp with sweat and slick and the fabric was uncomfortable against his sensitive skin. It was kind of awkward getting out of them without falling out of the alpha’s lap, but they managed to get them off along with the navy blue briefs clinging to him.

Slick was now potent in the air, the smell of heavily heated and aroused omega only growing stronger and stronger. Dean knew he was leaking all over the alpha, he could feel the globs of slicks pouring out onto his expensive-looking suit pants. He wanted to apologize but if the wrecked look on Mr. Novak’s face was enough to go by, he guessed the alpha didn’t care.

He favored begging instead anyways, “Touch me, alpha.”

The alpha’s hand wrapped around his waist and grabbed a handful of his ass, pressing his slicked cheeks together to create a less-than-modest squelching sound. The pressure on his hole was enough to have Dean moaning with his head fallen back, eyes rolling.

When he opened them again, he focused on the screen of Mr. Novak’s computer. It was open to the lock screen, showing a name and a tab for a password.  _Castiel Novak_ , it said.

He looked up at the alpha, “Castiel?” He asked breathlessly, “That’s quite a name.”

“Mhmm, I get that a lot,” the alpha –  _Castiel_  – murmured, effectively changing the subject by pressing two, thick fingers against the entrance of Dean’s hole. They circled Dean’s hole, collecting thick dollops of slick as he swiped them around.

Dean shook with every touch, his skin hot and beading with sweat. The omega let out a pitiful whine as Cas teased his entrance. He found himself flushing - more so than he was already - as the alpha stared him down, feeling the weight of the man’s icy, blue eyes drilling into his soul.

Dean shuddered out a moan as the tip of Cas’ fingers easily sunk into his hole. The alpha leaned back in his chair and watched as he squirmed and whined, pushing his fingers deeper every couple of seconds and reveling in the tight whines that spilled from Dean’s mouth.

“That good, pup?” He asked, punctuating his question with a sharp thrust that ground against the omega’s prostate

“Oh, f-fuck…” Is all Dean could manage to get out.

The hand that wasn’t inches deep in Dean’s hole ran up the omega’s leg soothingly. His thigh muscles clenched with every thrust, each accompanied by a gasp and dull nails digging deeper into Cas’ forearm.

Dean was gasping loudly by the time Castiel managed three fingers in, and openly whimpering by four.

“I’m ready, I’m  _so_  ready,” Dean begged. The Omega had lost any and all restraint the minute Cas added the third finger. He now, sweating and panting, bounced wildly in the alpha’s lap, grinding down every time the pad of his fingers brushed past his prostate.

He had been begging for his alpha’s knot for what seemed to be hours, or, in this case, was actually only about ten minutes, and he didn’t plan to stop until the alpha gave him what he wanted, “Alpha, please.”

“Patience, puppy.”

Cas’ fingers retreated from Dean’s hole, pulling a sad whine from him as they slid out. Dean blinked a couple times and looked around, wondering what the hell could be more important than touching him.

He bit his lip at the sight of Castiel unbuckling his belt, moaning in encouragement. He started to paw at him when the alpha unzipped his pants, fingers grazing his boxers.

Dean looked up at him, seeking permission.

“Go ahead puppy,” he allowed.

Then the omega went to work. He pinched the stretchy hem of Castiel’s underwear, pulling the grey material down enough to reveal his hardened length, thick and swollen in his hand.

Dean moaned staring down at it, Castiel’s cock was easily the largest he’d ever seen.

“I’ve never been with an alpha,” he suddenly felt obligated to say. He looked up at the Cas, feeling insecure, “I mean I-I’ve like dated and kinda- but I-“

Somehow the alpha managed to put together the jumble of words he couldn’t form in his head.

“You’ve never been knotted,” he said easily, a slight possessive growl to his voice.

“Yeah,” he admitted.

It wasn’t like he had a reason to be feeling so ashamed of the fact, lots of omegas waited until they mated to be knotted for the first time. He himself hadn’t been exactly waiting until he got mated -  and truthfully, before this happened he never even planned on getting mated - he was just too nervous to let an alpha take that kind of control over him. A lot of alphas abused their power over omegas, and he didn’t want to end up like the dictated ones he had seen many times before.

Castiel closed his eyes for a second, looking blissfully aroused.

“That’s good, Puppy,” he suddenly purred. “It means you’re all mine. But I’m not going to knot you here.”

“What?!” Dean barked. There wasn’t time to get somewhere comfortable, he needed the alpha  _now_. He was about five minutes away from the real heat wave hitting and soon Cas would be left with nothing but a needy omega begging for his knot. “No, please. I can’t wait, it’s gonna get worse. It’s gonna- It’s“

“ _Dean,_ ” the commanding tone lacing his voice forced Dean to look up. “I said I wasn’t going to knot you here, I didn’t say I wasn’t going to take care of your needs – or mine, for that matter. I’m going to take care of you, _I promise._ ”

And with that, Dean was lifted from where he sat on Cas’ lap and pushed up onto the alpha’s desk, accidentally shoving half of the papers and office supplies that rested there off of it. He could feel slick smearing against the glossy wood where he sat, accompanied by dirty squelching sounds and one of Cas’ low growls.

He let out a surprised whine at the feeling of the alpha’s hand wrapping around his leaking cock. He tugged a couple of time, using his other hand to pull Dean into another messy kiss.

Dean did his best to keep up, trying not to buckle under the pleasure of Cas’ hand wrapped so tightly around him. “ _Alpha,_ ” he whined into the kiss, hips involuntarily thrusting into the hand.

His heat was coming on faster now, growing stronger with every second’s pass. Despite Dean’s whines, the alpha seemed no closer to getting to the main event. He assumed ruts must be diluted versions of heats because there was no way in hell Castiel could have so much restraint in a situation like this. If he were Dean, he would have been balls deep inside him by now and well on his way to finishing off.

Dean reached out to him, successfully fumbling some of his shirt buttons open, reaching inside touch the alpha. A shuddering breath escaped his mouth the moment his hand came in contact with the skin of Cas’ chest.

Now he needed  _more_. He needed to touch any and all of the alpha, his body was  _demanding_  it.

“Please, let me touch you,” Dean wasn’t sure if he had ever sounded this needy in his life. “ _Please_ , I need it- I need to touch-“

“Shhh, pup.” The alpha didn’t say another word, just unbuttoned and pulled his shirt off quickly. After throwing his it to the side, he faced Dean with a gentle smile and wrapped his arms around Dean, giving the omega the best position touch him as much as he’d like. It was more or less a hug, but his head was pulled back enough to allow them to properly kiss. Dean’s hands roamed the alpha’s torso.

No heat had ever been this intense, not even the first one. No heat had ever left his hole spasming every couple of seconds around nothing or sitting in a puddle of his own slick in a matter of minutes. He had never shared a heat with an alpha, let alone a true mating cycle with an alpha, so maybe his body was making up for lost time or maybe it was just being an asshole because Dean had never felt so overwhelmed with  _feeling_  and  _emotions_  and  _need_  in his life.

Usually, he spent his heats locked up in his apartment eating pie, watching Dr. Sexy M.D. and masturbating six times a day. If it got really bad he pulled out that sparkly-green dildo with the fake knot that Charlie had bought him for his eighteenth birthday. (Blushing, he had politely accepted it and then got her a fancy strap-on for her following birthday.)

He hated heats, like most single omegas did, and they were a real pain sometimes, but they weren’t a huge deal.

But this? This very seriously felt like a huge deal. It was emotionally intense as much as it was physically. Every touch between the two of them sparked something inside Dean, it made him feel calm but excited and vulnerable but happy about it. And he found it odd how someone’s touch could somehow simultaneously cool his skin and heat his core at the same time. He had never felt anything like it in his entire life.

Cas’ hands moved gently around him, shuffling his grip. Dean let out a distressed bark, thinking the alpha was going to let go.

“Shh, let me move you. It’ll be better, I promise,” the alpha told him. Dean reluctantly let go of him, letting Cas quickly take a step back. He grabbed Dean’s hips and pulled him off the desk, flipping him around and bending Dean over it instead.

The cool air that brushed past Dean’s wet hole had him moaning, “ _Please_.”

“I know, baby,” the alpha said, wrapping a hand under Dean’s arms and around his shoulder so his own chest was pressed right up against the omega’s back.

The omega moaned at the feeling of his hand clamping down on his neck, pressing his ass back against the alpha’s cock. He smiled at the sound of Castiel moaning. The feeling of his cock sliding against Dean’s hole, creating the delicious, wet friction that he had been begging for not too long earlier, had him moaning alongside the alpha.

With his other hand, Cas’ fingers breached Dean’s hole once more, spreading him wide with three, thick fingers. Dean’s head bowed, resting on the desk below him, letting out broken whimpers of appreciation.

And just as Dean started to really get going again, the fingers were removed. The alpha wiped he hand on his pants and reached around to grab the wallet in his back pocket. It was all very awkward, as he was still holding onto Dean, but he managed to get it out and open. He felt around every edge, his fingers moving around until they grazed a familiar, square foil wrapper.

At the sound of the condom wrapper opening, Dean had to admit that while half of him was happy that the alpha was responsible enough not to knock him up on the first go (not that he wasn’t on birth control anyway), the other half was upset that he wouldn’t fuck him bareback.

“C’mon,  _alpha_ ,” Dean teased. He wiggled in the alpha’s grip, surely wiping more slick onto his crotch.

There was no way in hell Cas would ever be able to wear these clothes again. It’s not that the slick won’t come out, it’s that Dean’s scent probably won’t come out. He’s tried to get that heat/slick  _scent_ out of his covers before, it doesn’t work. Now he just has sheets, blankets, and clothes dedicated to when he’s in heat.

Distracted, Dean gasped at the feeling of Cas’ condom-covered cock rubbing against his slick entrance. Whatever Dean thought he saw earlier must have been a vast understatement because what he was feeling was the swollen tip of a  _giant_  cock teasing his entrance. He briefly wondered if four fingers were enough to stretch him.

Cas must have scented his anxiety because the next thing that came out of his mouth was a reassuring, “It’s okay puppy. Your body is made for this.” He kissed the back of Dean’s neck, instantly calming Dean by nipping the spot where a mating bite would go. “Ready?” He then asked.

Dean took a breath and nodded, “ _So ready_ , alpha.”

Cas slowly pushed inside him, smoothing his hand down Dean’s body in hopes of offering some comfort.

But it wasn’t needed, Dean was pleasantly surprised at the pleasurable zing that ran through his body as the alpha inched deeper and deeper inside of him. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as he thought it would.

And it wasn’t like Dean was any blushing virgin (mostly), he had bottomed with a good handful of betas and slept with more beta and omega women then he’d like to admit, he’s just never gotten close to going all the way with an alpha. He backed out every time.

But being with Castiel was somehow different. It must have been the true mate bond, making him feel happy and taken care of. He did feel nervous, not a scared nervous though, it was a normal nervous. The  _Am I doing this right? Where do I put my hand? Am I being too loud? Am I being too quiet?_ type of nervous. It was a  _good_  nervous.

And when Cas bottomed out Dean let out a little, “ _Ohhhh…_ ” in surprise.

It felt right. It felt  _so_  right.

The growl emitting from Cas’ mouth let Dean know the alpha felt the exact same way.

He gave both of them a couple of seconds to adapt to the feeling, to  _process_  it. Then, ever so slowly he pulled back, his cock sliding almost completely from Dean’s slick hole, and pressed back in.

“Oh God,  _Cas._ ”

 _Cas?_  Cas. Dean was gonna go with it. Nicknames were his thing anyway.

He couldn’t help but clench down, pulling a groan of approval from the alpha.

Cas braced one hand against the desk as he smacked his hips forward, fucking in even thrusts to create a steady rhythm.

Dean whined at the feeling of it, Cas was by far the biggest thing he had ever had inside him and it felt  _so good_. The alpha’s cock brushed past all his sweet spots effortlessly, and he always made an effort to drive in hard when he hit a particularly good one.

Gradually, Cas gave in to Dean’s pleas and started to fuck him hard and fast. He rut into the omega mindlessly, enjoying the gasps and whines and moans coming from him.

Dean practically screamed when the alpha spread his cheeks wide and slid in, his hips smacking against the omega's ass as he started fucking him hard and deep. Dean’s hole fluttered around the alpha’s expanding knot, yelping at the feeling of it grinding against his prostate. He panted with his head resting against the desk, feebly pushing back against each thrust. His muscles trembled with the effort of standing, his hold on the desk growing weak.

And then there was a hand on his leaking cock, and he was buckling in the alpha’s grip.

One of Cas’ hands held him up against the desk while the other slid up and down his length.

“Oh, yes! Oh God I-I’m-” Dean choked on his gasp. “Oh, I’m coming!  _I’mcomingI’mcomingI’mcoming~_ ”

Cas grunted as Dean convulsed around him, his knot swelling at the feeling of it. He resisted the urge to knot the omega then and there, working himself in a couple more times and pulling out just before it popped.

Dean whined in disappointment, shoving his ass back in hopes of getting the alpha inside of him. Cas’ hand wrapped around his thigh and brought his hips to a sudden stop.

“Next time, puppy,” he assured. “I’ll take you back to my place and knot you real good.”

Dean felt the tip of the alpha’s cock dip into him, sinking only about a quarter way down, followed by the slick sound of him jacking off and a startled grunt as he released inside of the condom.

He moaned at the sound of Cas coming, craving the alpha’s knot. He could at least urge himself to wait now, his head cleared significantly the minute he came and even more so when the alpha did. Instead of feeling like he was about to burn up without the alpha’s knot, Dean just felt an itch deep inside him that would probably only grow until his next wave hit. It was annoying but manageable.

Dean whined and shuddered when Cas slowly pulled from him, squirming as the alpha tried his best to clean them both up. The dry feeling of the tissue against his sensitive hole made him gasp.

Quickly enough, Cas removed as much sticky material from their bodies as possible.

Cas was thankful his office was to the back of the building, out of earshot and eyesight of the other employees. It would make it that much easier to get the omega out of the building without running into anyone. His skin crawled at the idea of another alpha or even a beta smelling his mate, and he knew Dean wouldn’t want to be around them.

He quickly pulled up his pants, making himself as presentable as possible to make it out of the building. He handed Dean the extra pair of sweatpants he kept in his office for when he went on runs after work, noticing the omega’s soiled pants to the side of his desk.

“Thank you,” Dean said, looking relieved. They smelled heavily of Cas. The idea of wearing his clothes made Dean’s inner omega very happy, and he was sure Cas’ inner alpha was feeling the same way about practically scent-marking him.

He dressed, feeling tired and sore already, and then sat down in the clean chair across from the desk, watching the alpha quickly clean up their mess. Dean offered to help but he quickly dismissed it in favor of telling Dean to rest.

“Are you gonna get fired for fucking in your office?” Dean asked out of curiosity as the alpha sprayed some kind of flower-smelling air freshener.

Cas laughed, seemingly unworried, “Uh, no. My family owns the company, and besides that, they can’t fire someone for going into a true-mating cycle on the property. It’s not exactly something we can control.” He put the can down on his desk, and turned to Dean with a soft smile, “You want to get out of here, omega?” The alpha then asked.

Dean’s nodded happily, “Take me home, alpha” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a thousand words, what happened?! Anyway, this is my rough start into writing after a couple weeks break. Hope you guys like it! For more fics, visit my [Tumblr](https://greeneyedsourwolf.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
